The Second Future, Destroyed
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: [SPD] Another person has come from to the future to warn and help the rangers. Except, no one wants to belive her because she says the person who has the universe on it's knees is Grumm and the Empress. KatCrugerIsynia
1. Prelude, Part one

A/n: I should assure you now, this won't be your normal OC story. Okay, so I don't want to get any flames concerning that.

Actually, no flames at all would be nice. If a certain aspect annoys you, tell me in a civilized manner, not "Oh gawd this story stinks! Quit writing, you're a disgrace to all writers!"

And no "L33T" speak please, I can't understand half the things you're saying.

Random quote of the day: All is fair in love and war.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the seasons of Power Rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prelude

A strange young woman ran down the halls of an abandoned building, her blue cat ears flicking, trying to hear anything that might suggest her pursuers were gaining on her. Her mouth turned into a snarl, revealing sharp teeth like a dogs when she heard the growl of the person who was chasing her.

However, she had reached her destination. She punched in a random sequence of numbers into the keypad next to the doors. Luckily, the power was still functioning and the doors slid open. She ran inside and closed the doors before unsheathing her sword that was hanging at her waist and struck the key pad. It sparked and fizzled and she knew that the door wouldn't open anymore.

But what she had planned, it wouldn't need to.

She turned around and looked around the room. It was an old lab of some kind, and machines laid on the tables, still waiting for their inventors to come and either finish, fix, or use them. The woman smiled sadly, knowing that the people who made them would never return.

She walked slowly touching random inventions, each one brought a both happy and sad memory of a time long gone.

_Flashback_

_A young girl tried to climb on top of one of the lab tables, but fell when her small hand that had patches of blue scales grabbed a loose machine instead of the table. The machine threatened to fall on the girl, but a woman grabbed it before it fell. She placed it back on the table before looking down at the girl._

"_Syrea, what did your father and I say when we let you come to the academy today?" _

"_That I couldn't play with any of the machines. But I didn't mean to grab it, I just wanted to see what you were doing."_

_The womans own cat ears twitch as she smiled. "Then you should of asked." The woman looked over to her assistant. "Boom, do we have anything she could stand or sit on so she can watch us?"_

_The man thought for a moment before leaving. A couple minutes later he brought back a small step stool and set it down next to the woman. The girl grinned as she climbed it and was able to see the table top._

_Her hazel eyes widened as she saw what her mother and her assistant were working on. It was a large device that looked like an old projector. _

_Her mother saw this and put her hand on the child's head. "That is what will save the world." Syrea frowned at the bittersweet look on her mothers face when she looked down at her. "And you, my little miracle, are the one who will be able to use it."_

_end_

"How mom? How did you know this would happen?" The young woman asked to empty room as she dusted off the machine. "Maybe, once this is all over, I'll know."

Her time remembering was cut short when she heard pounding on the door. She set the settings on the machines and stood by it's side as she pressed the power button.

A white and black vortex opened up and the woman gripped her sword tightly with one hand and the pendent that was around her neck before she ran into it.

Just as she was disappearing, she was the door give to the relentless pounding, and the last thing the woman saw was black suited robots taking aim at her with their arm blasters.


	2. Prelude, Part two

A/N: Here's prelude Part two. Next chapter will be an actual chapter

Oh, and I'm not sure I got Isynia's name right. I would like it if someone told me if I got it right, or if it's spelled differently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prelude Pt.2

In Present day New Tech City, it was only a week since the defeat of Emperor Grumm and his empire. Everyone was celebrating, not only in the city but the entire universe. Everyone was glad the threat was finally defeated, and the ones who made it possible were getting the break they deserved.

What was left of B-squad would have been promoted to A-squad, but they denied it. But even though the were still called B-squad, they were, in the eyes of everyone, a higher rank than their title.

The previous Red ranger of the squad, Jack Landers, was spending his time helping the homeless along side his girlfriend, Alley. But he often was seen hanging out with his friends of the academy.

The previous blue ranger, now the Red ranger of B-squad, Sky Tate, was spending his time off at his mothers house, catching up with what all had happened while he was in the academy. His family was proud that he achieved his dream to become a red ranger like his father.

The Previous green ranger, who had been promoted to blue ranger, Bridge Carson, was spending time with the yellow ranger, Elisabeth Delgado, or, as she preferred being called, Z. If one would ask why, He just shrugged and asked, "Why not?" before launching into one of his theories that usually made the person politely excuse themselves.

Z, it seemed, didn't mind that her friend spent his spare time by making outlandish theories. In fact, she quite enjoyed them for they often made her forget about how everyone else was spending time with their families or loved ones.

She never once wondered why Bridge was with her and not his own family.

The pink ranger, Sydney Drew, often called Syd, was with her own family. She was enjoying the time with her father and mother, and the high classed parties they went to, but secretly missed the simplicity of the academy and longed for the day when she was to go back.

Kat Manx, the lead Scientist of the earth SPD academy, was spending her vacation in her lab, working on some projects she wanted to complete. The Commander and her assistants had repeated ally tried to get her to take a real break, but she never relented.

Her commander even threatened to lock her out of the lab, the next day, however, he found the base was on lock down. As soon as he gave her permission to keep working, the base was back to it's normal operating mode.

Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger was actually a General now, but everyone still called him "The Commander." Him and his wife were spending time getting caught up in what had happen in the others life.

Everyone was shocked in the change of his personality since Isynia had been brought back into his life, even if the change wasn't radical. He was still the strict person he was before, but there were subtle changes, he was a bit more open, and a bit less harsh in his punishments. Something everyone was thankful for.


	3. Chapter One

A/N: Finally, chapter one! Thanks to everyone who has this story on favs and alerts! I would thank you by name, but I think there's a rule about that here at But If you leave a review, I'll thank you through the reply!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD, or any other season. Heck, I don't own any of my fandoms, as numeral as they are!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

It was the middle of night in New Tech City. Like every night before it, there were guards standing by the entrance the the SPD academy of Earth. Just because Grumm was gone didn't mean that they should be lax with their security.

Many new crime organizations had been pooping up in his absence, and many of them were trying to prove that they were more dangerous then the Troobian Empire.

However, tonight would be the night would prove to be the start of when everyone learned of the true power of the Troobian Empire.

It was near a change shift when the a black and white vortex opened up in front of the academy. The guards grabbed their weapons and held them at ready, prepared to fire should any malevolent force came through.

But the vortex dropped a young woman of uncertain heritage on the ground before disappearing.

XxxxxxX

Doctor Felix looked at the strange woman that had fallen, literally, out of the sky the night before. He, along with the rest of the medical personal had no clue as to what species she was.

She looked alot like she was a Felines, but she had blue scales much like a Syrians, trailing up along one side of her neck and part of her face. There were also patches of it along her whole body. Her ears were blue, and her head had the black hair much like the General's and his wife. What was most surprising was that she had a long blue furry tail, much like some Syrians use to have.

"_She obviously has Syrian blood in her, as well as Feline. But there are many things wrong with that. First off, the whole Syrian population was decimated. Second of all, Syrians and Felines can not have offspring with each other, their D.N.A is to different."_

He took another looked at the woman and sighed. _"But yet, that's what everything points to. She is a hybrid that shouldn't exist."_

Felix turned to see General Cruger come in. He took one look at the girl and turned to the doctor. "Is this the one?"

Felix nodded, "For all intents and purposes, it seems like she is a Feline and Syrian hybrid. If you want to be even more puzzled, her stuff is on that table."

Cruger went to the table and was startled to what he saw. On the table was an exact replica of his shadow saber, the black shadow ranger morpher and a silver locket inscribed with the name Syrea.

The name of a long forgotten Goddess of his people, the goddess of miracles.

Before he could open the locket to see what was inside, he turned around when he heard a yowl from the doctor and a growling voice behind him.

"Touch that and die."

He turned around and saw that the woman was wide awake and had her hand wrapped around Felix's throat, her nails were resting on his jugular, threatening to pierce it. "Give me my stuff or the kitty here gets it."

He's hand went for his shadow saber, but he noticed her hand started to close slightly so he removed his hand. "Who are you." he asked, unable to keep the snarl out of his own voice.

"I am Syrea Manx Cruger. Who are you? And why do you look like a Syrian!"

He ignore her name, and focused on the situation. "Because I am Syrian. I am General Cruger of SPD, and I command you to release Dr. Felix."

Surprisingly, she did as she was told and released the doctor. Her eyes were wide in surprise and shock. "It worked... Mom's machine actually worked..." She said as she sat back down on the bed, to stunned to see Felix get away from her and push the emergency button that put the base on alert.

XxxxxxxX

The B-Squad, called back due to the emergency, looked at Syrea through the window to the room where she was confined too.

"So... She's the daughter of you and Kat?" Bridge asked as he started to take of his gloves to get a reading off the woman.

"That is what she claims, but it's impossible." Cruger said, slightly snarling.

Bridge frowned as he put his glove back on, finish reading her aura. "Well, I don't know about that. According to her aura, she's nervous, frightened, excited and proud. And she means no harm, at least, not at the moment."

"The only person I intend to harm is the Empress and Grumm! And maybe a few troobian soldiers along the way..." she said with a smirk at the end of her sentence. "So, may I have my stuff back?"

"I'll think about it if you answer my questions." Cruger said with a trace of a growl in his voice. "Why are you here."

"To stop my present to become your future."

"Who sent you here?"

"... I sent myself. I'm the only one left..."

"Only one what?"

"The only power ranger."

"What happened to the others?"

"They were killed by the Troobian empire."

"How, we have Grumm in a containment card."

"You may have the Emporer, but not the Empress. And like in chess, the queen is the strongest."

The way she said the last part, with such a bitter tone yet a small smile face chilled both him and Rangers.

"Whose the Empress?"

She said nothing and he asked again. "Tell me, who is the Empress?"

She shook her head in response and he saw tears streaking down her face. "Syrea, Who is she?" he said in a surprisingly gentle voice one would use on a child.

She looked up from the floor. "I can't tell you cause I don't even know. No one would ever tell me, they always said I was to young, that I shouldn't worry. But now look! The future rests on my shoulders and I have no clue what to do!"

She broke down crying, sliding form her chair onto the floor.


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: Couple of things first.

I should tell you now, there is a mild curse word at the end of the chapter. That will probably be the only one in the whole story too. And please, no comments on the pun aspect of it.

And for the story, Felix knows alot about mental heath as well as physical.

Finally, I might be wring, but I think it was hinted that Syrians had short lifespans and Felines have long ones, right? or is that just something my mind thought of?

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

"Well, that would more than likely be a side effect of being a hybrid." Felix started as he finished analyzing Syrea. She had been brought to the Medical Bay, restraints had been attached to her wrists and legs, bounding her to the bed. "Syrians mature fast, due to their relatively short life span. On the other hand, Felines mature slowly since they can live well over a thousand years."

Felix looked where Syrea was lying down in a drug induced sleep. "So, on one hand, she is an adult. But she is also a very young child who feels like the world depends on her."

Felix turned back to where Cruger was standing. "To make matters worse, from what I understand, she grew up in the middle of a war. Her mind is most likely very frail, teetering on madness."

XxxxxX

"_Syrea!"_

_The little girl looked up, a huge innocent smile on her face. "Hi Pappa!" She showed him her hands, covered in grease and oil. "Uncle Boom let me take apart one of the older machines!"_

_The Syrian gave a grimace at the mess. Parts were strewn everywhere and grease and oil were seeped into the carpets of the young girls room. "I see that." _

_When he looked back to his daughter, Cruger saw that she had gone back to "Taking apart" the machine. In all actuality, it was more like "Destroying" the machine. Wires and parts flew as she used her sharp nails to tear it apart. She was a strong child compared to the human children she trained with, but compared to how strong normal syrian children had been at her age, she was actually very weak. _

_When she was younger, He and her mother decided not to base her age off her years, but on her maturity and intelligence. So while technically she was ten years old, they, along with the rest of her "Family" saw her as a four or five year old. _

_The flying parts stopped as the girl stared blankly at the wall. He knew that look, it was the times when she thought to much and was trying to fight her way back from where her mind wondered to. The girl held her head and shook it. "Stop it stop it stop it!"_

_Her father ran to her and picked her up and held her so she wouldn't hurt herself as she cried._

"_STOP IT!"_

XxxxX

"STOP IT!"

Syrea shot up from the bed, breaking the bonds and making the people who were trying to poke her with needles fly into the wall. She cried, holding her herself and rocking back and forth. "Please, stop. Go away please."

"Maybe she's closer to the brink than we thought." Cruger whispered as he went to help the technicians hold her down to give her more sedatives. But before they could poke her with the needle she stopped and looked at them.

"I'm fine."

The cold detachment even sent shivers down his own spine. It was the voice of someone who held no attachment to life, someone who could had no other alternatives from insanity than to not care.

Someone who could kill without a second thought.

XxxxxX

"Sir, have you told Kat about our... 'guest'?"

Felix looked up from drawing Syrea's blood to see her trying to hold back her laughs. It amazed him at her sudden mood swings. One minute she would act like a mature adult that her body showed her to be, the next she'd act like a person half her age.

"What's so funny?" He asked in all honesty.

"If Mom is like anything I knew her to be, she's going to tear him apart limb by limb for not telling her sooner. She always hated things being kept from her."

Felix gave his equivalent of a smile. "That sounds alot like our Kat as well."

Everyone in the lab noticed the looks on Cruger's and Z's faces and went back to what they were doing. Syrea, who had nothing to do, became very interested in ceiling.

Z turned back to Cruger. "I'm going to have to agree, Dr. Manx is going to be very upset." She ignored the snicker from Syrea and kept her attention on Cruger.

"I know. That's why I called her and Isinia to come down here."

Syrea looked over to them, confusion written all over her face.

"Whose Isinia?"

XxxxX

What happened in the few moments between the moment Isinia came within view of Syria and now, scared everyone who was there.

The second Syrea saw Isinia she jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and extended her nails to claws and hissed much like most Felines did when in danger. She ran at the startled Female Syrian but was intercepted by Cruger and multiple copies of Z.

"Calm down!" Cruger barked at her as she continued to try and get at Isinia.

"No! That bitch is the Empress!" She snarled, startling everyone in the room.


	5. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I got caught up in some other stories of mine! (looks at her 80 page typed story) Yeah... oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in any form or way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

"You don't believe her, do you Doggie?" Isinia asked as her husband came back from the confinement cells were they placed Syrea after they sedated her.

"... Of course not." Doggie said as he nudged his wife with his snout. The events playing out his mind.

XxxxX

"_Don't trust her! She's the Empress!"_

_Syrea screamed as she banged against the walls of her room, trying to get out. "Kill her! Confine her! Do SOMETHING! Just don't let her wonder her free within S.P.D.!"_

"_Why should we trust you? You've been here for less than ten hours, and you've proven that your borderline insane, if not completely!" _

"_Because what reason would I lie! I have nothing to hide from you! She does. Just like Mom said, "The empress is deceitful and plays on others emotions. She manipulates and destroys families from the inside out!" _

"_Isinia is my WIFE. She is none of those things!" Cruger snarled in defense._

_Syrea bared her teeth in response. "Think about it. She was with the Troobian Empire for how long? And yet she was alive and perfectly healthy when she came back. You know Grumm, He does not take prisoners! Why did Sirius fall so quickly? You would think that the a whole race of great warriors could easily beaten what a handful of humans did within a couple of months!"_

_A sound slapped was heard and everyone was surprised when Cruger slapped Syria hard across the face. Surprisingly she looked back at him with a steely resolve in her eyes. "Mom was right," She hissed with tears in her eyes. "You are a stubborn old dog that won't accept or admit he's wrong. And the Universe will have to pay for your vanity."_

XxxxxX

"Doggie?"

Isinia voice broke through his thoughts and he gave her an apology in the form of a Syrian equivalent of a smile. "Sorry."

He gave her a lick on her snout, a Syrian kiss, before stepping back. "I came to tell you that I have to work late tonight."

She nodded. "Alright, but be careful, that prisoner scares me." she said, referring to Syrea.

"She scares all of us." He said as he began to leave. _"But she scares me for another reason. She scares me because she has a point."_

XxxxxX

"You're angry at me..." She gave a small smile. "Then again, you usually were when I threw a temper tantrum."

Syrea was surprised when her locket slid across the table she sat at. She grabbed it with her cuff hands and looked up at Cruger. " I told you I'd give you back your stuff when you answered my questions. I won't give the morpher or the... sword. But I don't see the harm in that."

She smiled and hugged the locket to her, like one would their most treasured possession. She looked up and asked innocently. "Do you want to see what's inside?"

He nodded and she smiled before opening it.

The locket, instead of holding a two pictures in it's frame, it projected a hologram of a younger looking Syrea standing between him and Kat.

"It was taken when I was ten. That was probably when everything went down hill. Slowly and quietly the Troobians invaded the galaxy, unlike before when the openly declared war. It wasn't until they took out the Main SPD head quarters did anyone know what was happening, or who was behind it.

But when they took out Headquarters, Both the Emperor and Empress made an announcement over the communications, telling everyone of their presence.

That's when my Pappa and Mom became Power rangers. Pappa became the shadow ranger once more and mom The Kat ranger." She stopped to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face and into the blue scales on her cheek. "They took out half of the Troobian empire, but were struck down by the Grumm and the Empress."

She closed her eyes, tears streaking down her face at an alarming rate. "They... They said not to follow, and to stay in S.P.D., but I didn't listen... I saw them, I saw them die... And I keep wondering, could I have done some thing? Could I have somehow prevented their deaths? Pappa said I was name after the Syrian goddess of Miracles, but I don't see why! Nothing about me is miraculous! Compared to Syrian, I'm weak. Compare to Felines, I'm stupid. I'm worthless!"

She looked up at him. "You see, so that's why I came back here. So I can change all of it and then I won't be worthless anymore. I won't be the freak hybrid that acts half her age."


	6. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey ya's! Sorry this took so long. My muses gave me an idea fro an origanal story and I've been preoccupied with that. If you want to read it, go to my homepage, the link is on my Profile. I should tell you now though, it isn't for kiddies.

And I know it's spelled Poppa, but they way she's pronouncing it, its Pappa (Pa pa) that, and I spelled it like that since the first chapters and I don't feel like changing it now.

Anyways, Here's the latest chapter! I tried my best to work in a certain reviewers idea. It isn't completely the same as she suggested, but the idea came from her idea. So kudo's to you, SPDgirl!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you can't sue!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

Kat Manx watched her old friend as he was lost in his thoughts. She could tell he was torn. He wanted to believe that his wife came back to him, that she wasn't the Empress that the woman a told them about. But he had to face the facts that all that Syrea said had valid points.

"You know what was in that locket Kat?" He asked as she came to sit across from him. "A hologram, of her and her family. You, Me, and a smaller her. And that isn't a replica of the Shadow saber, or of the Shadow Ranger morpher. I tried them, they're the real things."

"How could she use the morpher? It's programed so only you can use it."

"She didn't. She doesn't. She took both of them of the dead body of her 'Pappa'. She said she would have gotten her mothers morpher as well, but it was destroyed beyond recognition."

They sat in silence, for a moment. "What am I going to do Kat?"

She sighed and decided to be truthful, even it hurt him. "You have to look at all the evidence, and decide for yourself. I can't decide for you, but no matter what, I'll stand by your decision. And I know the others will to." She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his snout.

"So, are you going to ignore all the evidence, or are you going to admit you might be wrong?"

XxxxxX

_Syrea stared shocked as she watched her father and Mother struck down by The Empress and Grumm. To shocked to move she sat behind a piece of rubble that concealed her from view. Soon, however, her shock turned into fury. "Pappa! Mom!" She screamed as she ran out from behind the rubble. And ran towards their dead bodies. _

_She grabbed her Fathers sword and held it like she was taught towards her parents murders. "I'll kill you!" She snarled at them._

_Grumm didn't say a word but Isinia laughed in her face. "You, a pathetic hybrid?"_

_Syrea growled and swung the sword clumsily. "Stop laughing! I'm not pathetic!"_

_"Yes you are, "She taunted as she easily dodged Syrea's strikes, "You didn't even come out to save your parents! I'd say your pathetic and evil."_

_"Take that back! I'm good, And I'll prove it by getting my revenge!" She said, a light gleaming in her eyes._

_"You could have saved them, you know?" Isinia said in a calm voice that chilled Syrea to the bone. "It would have been simple. You just needed to run out and distract us so your Father and Mother could have struck us down. But you didn't. You sat there and watched as they died."_

_That was to much for the hybrid and she stumbled. "No, that isn't true.. I could have saved them?" She mumbled to herself. _

_"Yes, but you didn't so it's all your fault... You Killed your parents." Isinia said in an almost gleeful voice._

_"I killed mom and Pappa? I killed them... its my fault..."_

_Isinia smiled as tears rolled down Syrea's cheeks. Isinia motioned to Grumm who was standing, ready to strike Syrea down. "Leave her, this will be much worse than death for her. To be on the brink and racked with so much guilt."_

_The two turned from the hybrid crying on her knees beside her parents dead bodies._

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Syrea looked up to see Kat. "Hi..."

Kat nodded to her. "Hello, You've caused quite a ruckus within th academy during your short stay."

Syrea blushed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Kat sat down across the table "So, how old are you? You don't look like your fully matured yet.."

Syrea smiled, but kept her head bowed. "I'm eighteen years old, in human years. But.. my parents always said I was as old as I felt."

"It must be still be hard. According to my species, 18 is a young child, barely out of infancy. But to others, you're on the verge of being an adult."

"Yeah.."Syrea said quietly to herself.

"Doggie told me your story, and I came to see your pendent for myself." Kat said in a gentle voice.

Syrea hesitated before taking it out of a pocket in her jeans and handed it to the Feline. "... Be careful with it, please?"

Not that Syrea could see it, but Kat smiled. "Of course." Kat took the pendent from the girl's hands, noting the black sharp nails of Syrea's hand. That confused her, neither Feline or Syrians had black nails.

"You're nails, why are they black?"

Syrea blinked and looked up, then to her nails. "Mom said that like the Rangers that beat Grumm the first time, my aunts and uncles, I have a power. Actually, I have two, this one is just a sideeffect of the first.

Syrea flexed her fingers and her nails lengthen into the size of swords. "Don't touch the tips," Syrea said as she looked at them with grim fascination. "They secrete an acid powerful enough to burn through anything."

_"A child, yet an adult, whose on or beyond the verge of insanity, with powers like the Rangers."_ Kat thought. _"No wonder Doggie is having such a hard time. On one hand, if he decides to believe this girl, He might end up ruining his relationship with his wife and unleash an insane killing machine. But If he decides to trust Isinia, he might let free the true force behind the Troobian empire and we could face Syrea's future."_

Kat was drawn out from her thoughts when Syrea retracted her nails. "What's the other power?" Kat asked, trying to get as much information out of the girl as she could.

"It started after this one time," She said instead of answering the question out right. " When I was little, so I can't remember it well. But I was told I got to emotional and something bad happened. They would never tell me what happened, but I still made sure to keep from getting to emotional again." Syrea said, no emotion in her voice. "But I failed, and..."

_Something snapped in Syrea as she sat crying by her parents bodies. She stood up calmly, keeping her head to the ground. "Stop." She said quietly, no hint of tears in her voice._

_Isinia's ears picked up the small command and she turned around. "What was that?" She growled, sensing something different from the girl._

_Syrea's head snapped up and her eyes were glowing, literally. "I said, STOP!"_

_Both grumm and Isinia was horrified when the scale patches on Syrea grew till they covered her. Her black cord like hair thinned till it was normal hair and covered the Hybrids body, her body made odd noises as Syrea fell down to the ground. _

_Her hair turned blue and her body grew while changing, her legs and arms repositioned themselves and her feet and hands became paws with long black nails and her face grew and contorted till it was the shape of a dogs, while her body became slender like a cats. Her tail, normally small and curly, grew and straitened till it looked like a wolf's. _

_When the transformation was complete, she looked like a large, as in gigantic, cat with a dogs head and a wolf's tail. The being pointed her head to the heavens and let out a sound between a cat's yowl and a dogs howl, before looking back at the now tiny Emperor and Empress. _


	7. Chapter Five

A/N: Finally! was being a big meanie (to put it politely) and didn't let me upload this chapter when I first wanted to. Anyways I'm sorry for this being lat and the fact it's short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers in any form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five

_Before Syrea in her transformed state could make a move, she felt something hit her hind legs. Growling she turned and swiped at the offending attackers with her paw. Unfourtanly, this left Isinia and Grumm free to flee. _

_Syrea snarled as she heard the space ship lift off. She turned around, intent on pouncing on the ship, when its own weapons hit her in the face. She made a sound, portraying the pain and fury she felt, as she tried to both block the beams and hit the ship. However, she missed and by the time she could see again, the ship was already out of the atmosphere. _

_Syrea transformed back into her original form before collapsing to the ground, exhausted. "I'm sorry..." She whispered "I failed."_

XxxxxxxxxxX

"I woke up after that, and took my fathers things before running back to the academy. But it turned out the Troobians didn't leave orbit and came back down as I entered. I managed to elude their grasp and got to my mothers old lab. Remembering what she told me, I activated her machine and came back here." Syrea finished her story, her voice having fury and anguish in it. " I should have stayed and finished my revenge! But I ran away, like a coward."

"You did what any ranger would have done, retreated. There is a difference between running from battle and a tactical retreat." Kat said, trying to keep her calm.

"I know, but where's the point? I know that I'm unstable, and that's why no one here trusts me. My mind says to warn you and let you decide for yourself, but my instincts says to go up there and take care of the problem before she can do any major damage."

Kat sighed as she stood up, laying the pendent, unopened, on the table. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can say that it would be a wiser choice to follow your mind." Syrea nodded solemnly, "But," Kat added with a smile. "I have a feeling you will be able to appease your instinct soon."

Syrea looked up at her confused as Kat left. "Huh?"

"Oh, and the replica is yours." Kat said before she shut the door, leaving Syrea really confounded.

XxxxxxX

"It's no good, We have to act now. That little Hybrid put to much suspicion on me."

Kat paused out side of one of the academies door. She knew that voice, it was Isinia's. She pressed closer to the door, trying to hear more.

"Figures. Get Grumm out of his containment card and get back here." A new, yet strangely familiar voice said from inside the room. It had static interference, as if it was coming though an old communication device, or the other person was far away.

"How though? I don't even know where Grumm is being kept."

The mysterious person growled. "Level one, the maximum security level. It's beneath the base, known only to Cruger and some personal, the entrance is near the Zord's storage bay. Now hurry!" Isinia growled as Kat heard the bleep of a communication's cut off.

Kat stood back, blocking the door as it open, and was met with Isinia' still slightly snarling face. Her face changed from angry to shocked the moment she saw Kat. "Dr. Manx! You scared me." She said, a facade in place.

"Give it up Isinia, I heard your conversation." Kat said, her body relaxed, but ready to switch into a battle stance if need be.

Isinia growled and made a run for it, pushing Kat out of the way. Kat instinctively curled as she fell, so she rolled when she hit the floor. Once she stopped, she jumped to her feet and dashed towards the nearest intercom and pressed the panic button. "Lock the Base down, we have a security breech!" She yelled into it before running after the Syrian female as the red emergency lights came on and her commands were carried out.


	8. Chapter Six

A/N: Oops, I took to long again, huh?

Unfourtanly, I don't have no viable excuse this time except for pure laziness and boredom. Aka, my depression got the better of me again. This also happens alot, so sorry in advance.

Anyways, I got the ending of this story in mind. It'll be a while till we reach it, but I have an idea. And maybe even a sequel... Go to my website via the link on my Profile page if you want to know more. But there will be spoilers, of course.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six

Isinia ran down through the corridors of SPD, grateful that none of the cadets that she passed noticed or cared that she was running in the wrong direction. Instead of going to the command center, or Cruger's quarters, where she was told to head in case of an Emergency like this, she was heading towards the Restricted section of the base, in the opposite direction.

However, she didn't notice a certain Feline following close behind her.

XxxxxX

"What's going on!" Cruger shouted over the frenzied commotion in the command center.

Boom looked up from one of the panels at the side of the room. "I don't know, Kat ordered the base to be put on lock down." He said before going back to trying to follow out the commands he had been given.

Cruger growled as he realized what was going on. That Somehow Kat was some how forced to make his decision concerning Isinia and Syrea. "Call B- Squad and tell them to be prepared for combat." He said before turning around to leave the room.

"Wait!" yelled Boom as he ran over to the General. "Where are you going, we need your help here!"

"I'm going to find out what is going on." Cruger snarled as he continued to walk away.

Boom stopped and watched him. Deciding that he should just follow orders, he called out to Cruger. "Kat was last seen heading down from the fifteenth floor!"

XxxxxxX

Z Delgado and Bridge Carson were rushing up the stairs to the Command Center when they saw Kat chasing after Isinia, not that they knew that.

"Kat!"

Kat stopped as she turned around and saw the Yellow and blue rangers standing there. Not wasting a moment she yelled out to them. "Tell Doggie that Isinia is heading towards the Level one Security containment floor!"

With that message delivered, Kat resumed her chase leaving the two rangers partially confused at the message. Instead of trying to figure it out, they continued their way to the Command center.

XxxxxxxX

Syrea stood up and went over to the door when she heard the Base go on lock down. She pounded on the door to get the attention of the Guard standing out side. "What's going on!"

Not getting any kind of reply, she stood on her tip toes to see out the small window and growled when she noticed the guards were gone. "Damn it! Where did they go." she said, pounding her fists on the door.

_"Always trust your instincts."_

Syrea looked up trying to find the source of the voice till she realized she knew those words. Her parents told her that alot when she was in training.

"Always trust your instincts." she whispered to her self, trying to remember, "Being from two different people, your instincts will be more reliable than anything else." She grinned with a glint in her eye as she said the rest.

"And when worse comes to worse, take actions into your own hands."

She extended her nails into their sword lengths and slashed at the door, the acidic tips corroding the metal. She put the handcuffs under neath the acid dripping from the door and let the liquid eat away at the cuffs until they were weak enough to break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Fear not! There is another chapter half way typed. Oh, and if your a fan of the oh-so-rare Tommy/Hayley pairing, I'm doing the 30 kisses challege featuring the pair. It should be up shortly!


	9. Chapter Seven

A/n: I friggen hate hiccups. Ow... Anyways, sorry for the long wait, and there won't be another chapter for at least a week since I'm going on vacation. To a place that doesn't even have a computer, much less Internet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, so Don't sue me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven

Isinia snarled as she noticed she was being followed. She was two floors away from where she was told SPD was holding Grumm. She couldn't be caught now, not this close to obtaining her goal. Instead of slowing to a stop and facing her pursuer, Isinia ran harder down the flight of stairs.

And almost got impaled by five swords.

However, she managed to stop a hairs breath away from the sharp points. Looking up, she saw that the swords weren't actually swords, but nails. And wielding them was Hybrid who started all of this, Syrea.

"Hello Empress Isinia." She said in a cold tone with a small smirk on her face.

"Syrea!" Someone shouted from Behind Isinia, sounding slightly relived. She turned around and saw Kat standing behind her, posed to fight Isinia as well.

"I won't be stopped this close to restoring the glory of the Troobian Empire!" Isinia shouted before pulling out several familiar silver orbs and throwing them up in the air. Taking advantage of the distraction, Isinia rushed passed Syrea and towards the staircase leading downwards.

However, she didn't count on Syrea ignoring the Krybots and turning sharply and destroying a portion of the staircase down with her nails. "Now now, Empress. It's rude to run from a meeting." she said in a tone one would use on a naughty child.

Meanwhile, as Kat dealt with the Krybots which were weaker than she remembered, she was paying attention to the change of Syrea. The one that was confronting Isinia now was much different than the one she talked to earlier that day.

This side was much more dangerous. This was the one that had Cruger afraid of choosing between his 'wife' and his 'daughter' from the future.

Destroying the last remaining Krybots by throwing one down the stair case in to two others, Kat approached where Isinia and Syrea were standing. "Syrea, " she said in a calm voice, silently noticing the hybrid tensed when she heard Kat next to her. "Syrea" she began again, "You can relax, the rangers on their way."

After a moments hesitation the sword length nails disappeared, but Kat noticed she still held her hands ready to summon them in an instant.

_"Doggie, you better get here before Isinia makes a move, or else you won't have a wife anymore." _

XxxxxxxxX

However, six floors above where the three women where at a stand-still, The rangers were currently occupied with four aliens claiming to serve the Troobian empire that had somehow got inside the base without anyones knowledge.

Which, if Cruger had time to reflect on the subject, would have been very upsetting that four hostile beings could sneak on to his base that easily.

But, at the moment he didn't have time for such thoughts as he helped the B-squad fight the aliens. He used the Shadow saber to block the supposed leader of the four beings own sword and quickly counter attacked with a slash to the leaders many tentacles that came out of it's back. The leader yelled in pain and frustration, but didn't even pause in it's attacks.

Sky, who had successfully captured one of the others, joined Cruger in his fight. "Sir, let me handle this one. You need to find Kat and Isinia!" he said as he fired at the alien, causing it to be momentarily stunned.

"Are you sure?" Cruger asked, taking less than a moment to see how the others were doing.

Bridge and Syd were fighting against an alien that was using a staff that could shoot energy balls, but the two were slowly winning against it. Z was fighting alone with a small, but very fast opponent. However, she was making the fight easier by using her ability to make copies of herself. So instead of one on one, it was three against one.

"Yes Sir." Sky said as he used is own ability to make shields to deflect a shot that came from the blaster the lead alien had just pulled out.

Cruger hesitated before nodding. "Very well. Good luck rangers." he said before running down the corridor to the stair case that would lead him to where he hoped Kat and Isinia were, not knowing that another person was watching every move. A person that certainly did not have his best interests in mind.

XxxxxxxX

Syrea was getting fidgety. Her cold demeanor was still in place, but her mind had switched back to her usual personality, or at least the most often shown, the child like one. So while she was cool and composed outside, internally she was flighty and scared.

In front of her was the person who was to blame for her parents death, let alone half the reason why her time was doomed. She was torn between finishing off what her other personality started, and running as far as she could. But her mother..

_"No, that is Dr. Manx. No matter how much she looks and acts like Mom, she isn't her."_ She reminded herself time and time again. But she was still thankful for the other womans presence.

The silence was broken when they heard someone coming down the stairway in a rush. Kat turned around as Cruger appeared and smiled in relief.

"Dr. Manx! Isinia! ... Syrea?" He said, confused how the hybrid was here when she was suppose to be locked in one of th holding cells.

"I'll explain later?" The hybrid gave a small, nervous smile, her cold facade gone completely and was replaced with a nervous and embarrassed one.

Cruger nodded, deciding that he would deal with that later. "Very well." before turning to where Isinia was standing at the edge of a large break in the stair case. Deciding that he could ask later _why _ there was a gap in the staircase, he stepped down so he was on the same step as Kat, who was a step above Syrea and five steps above Isinia.

"What is going on here?" He asked, focusing on Kat for an explanation.

"I over heard Isinia discussing plans on how to free Grumm from his containment card with someone over a Communicator." Kat said before Cruger stepped down to a step above Isinia and pulled out his SPD morpher.

Using Judgment Mode, Cruger finally spoke to Isinia. " You are accused of intent to free an convicted criminal." The red and green lights on the Morpher blinked back and forth for a couple moments before settling on red.

"Guilty."


	10. Chapter Eight

A/n: Hello! I'm back, obviously, and have much to tell you...

not about my vacation, if you want to know about that, click the homepage link on my profile.

But I do have things to tell you about this story, and it's sequel.

After much thinking (aka, on an impulse) I decided to wrap this story up with this chapter, and start it's sequel, Third Future Uncertain. I may change the title, but it'll still be something like that. So anyways, Here's the last chapter, and the chapter after this will be a teaser for it's sequel.

Oh, and one more thing. The end part about the containment cards is purely made up. I needed a way to explain how they worked, and this sounded as good as any.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers SPD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight

Syrea watched the Cadets of SPD do their morning training exercises in the early morning light. It made her happy to be free to roam about the Base, and to be around people again. It was even better because the people were treating her with respect and trust.

It had been only two weeks since Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger found his wife guilty of treason, and put her in a containment card that was now stored in high level security along with Grumm's card.

However, ever since then, Cruger had reverted to the way he was directly after the destruction of Sirius, recluse and depressed.

Well, that's what the rumors were saying anyways.

Personally, she didn't know. She had been trying her best to stay away from him and Dr. Manx. Now that Isinia was no longer a threat to the future, Syrea wasn't sure what to do. Should she go back to her time? Could she even go back? She knew that time had changed drastically enough that she might not even exist.

Her blue cat-like ears laid flat against her head, showing her contempt for time traveling.

_"On the other hand," _She thought, _"I could stay here. But I'm not sure that would be okay."_

_"But I would really like to."_

XxxxxxX

Meanwhile, back inside the Base, the same question was running though the mind of Doggie Cruger.

He was pushing aside the grief, guilt, and disbelief of Isinia's betrayal (which, according to Kat, who knew what he was doing, wasn't good for him). But he had a base to run, and didn't have the time to deal with these emotions. Plus, he had a young hybrid who had no place to go. A hybrid he felt somewhat responsible for.

"To be blunt, We don't have the technology to send her back to her time."

Cruger looked over to see Kat Manx stand in in the doorway of his Private quarters. He wasn't surprised that she was there, or the fact that she knew what he was thinking about. She had a habit of knowing what was troubling him, and often stopped by to see what she could do to help.

Even if, at the time, he didn't want the help.

"So, she is stuck here then?"

Kat nodded her head as she stepped inside. "Yes. But I don't believe she'll mind it that much."She stopped in front of him, and looked at him the way she did when she was trying to figure out something. "The only problem is, though, is what are we going to do with her here. No one around the base will think twice about her, but General Birdy certainly will."

He sighed, knowing she was right, like usual. No one in the SPD base on Earth minded if Syrea stayed. In fact, he knew much of the younger cadets were starting to really like the young woman since most of the time she acted like they did.

But Birdy, the commander of all the SPD bases, would more than likely have a problem with it.

After thinking a few moments about it, Cruger spoke. "I'll tell him the truth, of course. Syrea managed to help advert a serious disaster, and cannot return to her time. And, if need be, I'll claim guardianship and all responsibilities for her."

Kat thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Very well, but may I add one thing?"

Cruger nodded, "Of course."

"I want guardianship and responsibilities for her as well. She is, after all, my daughter as well."

He smiled at her. "Very well, Kat."

XxxxxxxX

Isinia paced back and forth inside her containment card. Which, from the inside, looked like a small white room with a small window in one wall, showing the outside world. Food and other things necessary for life weren't needed in the small alternative dimension inside the card.

As Isinia paced, she thought about the two people who were the most responsible for her ending up in here. Kat Manx, who over heard her plans and chased her, sending the whole base on alert. And Syrea, who stopped her from getting to Grumm and escaping, but most importantly, tipped everyone off about her in the first place.

All of this made her swear revenge on the two, if she ever got out that is.

Isinia stopped as the room shook, meaning someone was moving the containment card.

"I give you a simple job, and look what happens. You get yourself caught!" The person who held the card said. "I'm tempted to leave _both _of you here."

Isinia heard Grumm talk from somewhere near, meaning his containment card was close to hers. "We both did as you commanded, so if anyone is to blame, it's YOU!"

Silently, she agreed with him, but didn't dare say it out loud.

"Silence Grumm!" the person said as they pressed something that beeped in response.

Less than two seconds later, a Security guard came into the room, making his usual rounds, and saw no change in the room. He smirked as he saw both Grumm and Isinia acting quieter than usual. " 'bout time the two of you accepted you fate."

However, as he turned to leave, he didn't see the two images flicker, showing two things that were definitely not Grumm or Isinia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ending Authors note:

My very first multiple chapter SPD fic done. Actually, I think this is my first multi chapter story I finished period.

But none the less, the series isn't over. After all, I wrote that little cliff hanger at the end, did I not? The next chapter, as I said before, is a little preview of things to come in the sequel, which might start sometime later this month. But don't go flaming me if it isn't.

Not that any of you will. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a single flame for this.

Not that I'm complaining.

So, As my last note in this story, I thank all of those who read this story all the way through, and doubly thank all those who read and reviewed. Especially the ones who reviewed all the chapters!

So, Thank you!

See ya in the sequel!

- Chaotic PINK Chocobo.


	11. Preview for Sequel

Preview of Third Future, Uncertain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months have gone by quietly sine the future daughter of Anubis Cruger and Kat Manx arrived and warned them of The Empress of the Troobian Empire.

Who was none other than Isinia Cruger.

Life has returned to normal in the SPD base of Earth. Or, at least as normal as it can be, given the circumstances.

Anubis Cruger, who is called Doggie by his few friends, is slowly recovering from the betrayal of his wife. But, as anyone can tell you, it's hard when someone you thought you knew, inside and out, tuns out to be in league with your enemy.

All the while, Kat Manx, the lead scientist of SPD on Earth, has stayed by her friends side, helping him and reminding him that he is not alone.

But she also has other things on her mind, such as the strange energy reading she is receiving from the middle of the galaxy. Trying to figure out how exactly Syrea was made (scientific reasons only, she says to her self).

And suppressing her own feelings for her commander.

Syrea, to the eyes of others, is enjoying her new life as a SPD cadet. Internally though, she is mourning the loss of all the people she knew in her other life, and is slowly fixing her scrambled and broken mind.

But, as anyone knows, life is not always so easy.

The Troobian Empire, including It's Emperor and Empress, along with _Three_ mysterious figures.

One who wants to get revenge on a certain hybrid. One who wants to keep his sister safe, no matter who or what. And the last wants to be free of her mothers grip, and see her little sister and Father once more.


End file.
